The Next Generation & the Blades of Alpha & Omega
by Dark Child Productions
Summary: NOW AU. Both another prophesy and old skeletons are unearthed as one of Harry’s many children enters Hogwarts. In the year 2014 everyone has grown up and their children are ready to walk in their footsteps. Some a little closer than others... Authors Note
1. Prologue

**The Next Generation and the Blades of Alpha and Omega**

Summary: Both another prophesy and old skeletons are unearthed as one of Harry's many children enters Hogwarts. In the year 2014 everyone has grown up and their children are ready to walk in their footsteps. Some a little closer than others…

**Chapter: Prologue**

NOTA BENE: This chapter is simply a prologue so that you won't be lost later on in the story. This will probably be the **ONLY CHAPTER TOLD THROUGH PARVATI'S POINT OF VIEW. **And no, **the story is not primarily about her**, although her son is one of the protagonists along with Harry's daughter.

**Cogito ergo doleo** - _I think therefore I am depressed_

The now twenty-five year old Parvati downed her fourth fire whiskey as her childhood pal gnawed off the ears of her closest friends. It seemed as if old Jock McThick had finally done something right. Lavender let out another girlish giggle as she yet waved the small boulder on her finger in their faces. In her present state of euphoria she was oblivious to the fact that her best friend did not share in her elation. Don't take it the wrong way- Parvati absolutely adored her best friend… it's just that she's had a lot of things on her mind lately and the reason for her girlfriend's late night call to the Hog's Head just seemed to add lemon juice to a perfectly fine paper cut.

It seemed like _everybody_ was finding happiness now-a-days. Harry and Luna had gotten married and already had two kids, as had Hermione and Ron. Surprisingly enough, Ron was the very first out of all of his siblings to have children, after which he joined the Chudley Cannons as star keeper, all the while earning huge wages to boot. Harry of course had become an auror after the defeat of the Dark Lord and had just recently been crowned as "One of the Most Influential Wizards of All Time" in _Who's Who in the Wizarding World. _Both Hermione and Luna had become highly renowned healers at St. Mugo's (although Luna was still a large authority figure over "The Quibbler"). Her own sister couldn't resist rubbing the hopelessness of her situation in her face when she had married Terry Boot just last year.

In a nutshell, people were getting married and starting families left and right, and then there was poor old Parvati: "Always a bridesmaid but never a bride." She under stood the old proverb _patience is a virtue _more than anyone else she knew. Why, just a few days ago she had been loosely engaged to the rich and famous (at least in the muggle world) footballer Dean Thomas. Unfortunately, that dream came crashing down last week when he had caught him in _their_ bed with his blond slag of a publicist.

The thought of the incident almost brought her to tears and made her want to vomit at the same time. The girl was abruptly shaken out of her inattention by the voice if her friend.

"_Pavvy- are you alright?" _The strident voice screeched.

"_Nnnnnughhh" _Was the reply she got.

No. At least if she wasn't fully intoxicated that was the answer she would have given. After giving her award winning _"Junior Miss Witch"_ grin she excused herself for the evening, not forgetting to congratulate Lavender one last time on the engagement. She refused all attempts for an escort (any twit could see that she was completely sloshed) and set out the door.

Happy to be away from the damp smells of the pub and into the fresh winter air, she decided to walk home instead of apparating. She needed some time to herself and the sound of her footsteps were a nice sort of audible therapy to the girl as she made her way down the dark London alley ways.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks as a large filthy stray cat crossed her path… But her heart nearly stopped when she realized that although she had balked, the sound of footsteps drawing near still lingered clear as day. She quickly looked all around her as she immediately quickened her pace, but in vain, because a hooded man soon cut her off.

She didn't have to stick around to get the gist of his intentions. She instantaneously ran the other way, but in ineffectively because the ruffian caught up to her in no less than two colossal strides. In three seconds he had disarmed her wand and had her pinned to the ground. Not even her diligent DA training could help her now. She attempted to pick up a broken beer bottle to defend herself, but he took that away from her to, severing her left hand and creating a bone deep cut in the process. He had silenced her long ago, so screaming was useless. Out of ways to fight, she soon fell unconscious.

­­­­­­­

THE NEXT MORNING she woke up in her flat in her bed (to her disgust and absolute horror-although she had boiled the sheets ages ago). No scratches or bruises from the concrete she remembered so well, there wasn't even a mark on her hand. Last night's occurrences seemed like a vivid dream, and for a few weeks she even let herself think that.

_Until she found out she was pregnant a month later_.

At first the hopeful wish that it may be Dean's came to mind- but she quickly rule that option out. The two hadn't been intimate in over two months when she had caught him in the act. Unfortunately, that only left one bleak alternative. She was carrying the child of a stranger. The baby of a man she would never truly know but about she would always wonder. Time and time again she tried to ask her unborn child to offer up answers as to what she should do; repeatedly she tried to go back to that quizzical moment when egg met sperm.. when sperm met egg, but to no avail. It took forever to convince Dean that the baby wasn't his; even after she had laid out the mathematical charts he appeared skeptical. Her parents were a different story altogether. Over and over they relentlessly demanded the name of the father, but she would not give it to them. She could not, but she never let anyone know the bitter events of what happened that frosty December night. Not for another eleven years…

GLOSSARY--

I am obsessed with English terminology and slang.. Even if it's not too well known.

Jock McThick- A general name for Scottish men


	2. A Few, er Informal Introductions

**The Next Generation and the Blades of Alpha and Omega**

**Chapter Two: A Few.. er, Informal Introductions**

**Bene qui latuit, bene vixit** - _One who lives well, lives unnoticed. (Ovid)_

Farrah Alexandria Potter lay awake in bed for a while after she had opened her eyes that gorgeous August morning. No, she was not manic-depressive, but she _did_ have reason to be. Today was the day of the annual family get together of the Potters, Malfoys, and Weasleys. Seems harmless, right? Quite the contrary, my naïve reader.

Today was going be pure hell. You see… the waters concerning the families had always been somewhat hostile. No, _ma petite amie, _the adults of the families would never be petty enough to hold grudges from years past, but their tacky excuses for offspring were not as susceptible to reason or logic. Blimey O' Riley's trousers, there were even dislikes that reached deeper than the average sibling rivalry within the Potter household itself.

The young girl got from under her black satin sheets and started to make her way down the long winding staircase of the Potter mansion. She sluggishly made her way down, stopping only to pick up her three-year-old brother Sirius on the way down.

Sirius was the youngest of the Potter children. (And the last as their mother would have it. But you really could never take her word for it… as she was usually popping out babies left and right.) The young raven-haired toddler was also one of only two boys in the family.

As they neared the kitchen she immediately began to brighten when she got to the table. There was no Aerin; ergo there could be no confrontation. If there was ever a reason to rejoice, that was it. She gave little Sirius to Binkie, the family house elf, and look a seat next to her father. Farrah started to think, _it wouldn't exactly be a great loss if she didn't show up for breakfast at all, seeing as she'd probably throw it up anyway. _Of course, with her luck being as rotten as it usually is, it only took Aerin two seconds after she had completed the thought to make her Grand Entrance (wearing more makeup than a circus clown, at that). Luckily though, she entered the kitchen silently because she was still officially not on speaking terms with her father. (The hilarious incident had ensued about a week ago when Dad had burned all of her thong underwear when he came across it doing the laundry. Miss Aerin, to say the least, had not been pleased.)

Now that everyone was finally sitting down, the she started to observe everyone at the table. Her father was deeply immersed in the sports section of the Daily Prophet. It was obvious that he had not yet combed his hair yet that morning, as it strongly resembled something he ran over in the family car. Her mother, who had taken the day off, ran a hand through her winding blond hair as she patiently sipped her morning coffee.

Ickle Sirius was playing with his eggs and soldiers instead of eating them. Rose, nine, was just as intent on reading an arithmancy booklet as her father was, her long wavy ebony locks covering her face.

At sixteen James Potter had the legendary lean build, messy hair, and kind, warm smile enough to make him Hogwart's resident hottie. Once in Hogsmeade she had hear a bunch of sex-crazed girls throw out the phrases _"a worthy shag" and_ _"absolutely gorgey."_ Yes, a very traumatizing experience indeed.

Last and certainly least in her book, was the unforgettable Aerin, who was done up to impress Robert Wood and anyone else who might be looking (but then again who wouldn't stop and stare at someone who had a clown face?). In five years she had made Hogwarts her domain. When she said _"jump" _people asked how high. _Just two feet?_ I'll make it three.

Yes. _Disgusting._

That was part of the reason that she had desperately wanted to go to Italy and live with her grandfather for her schooling, because you see, Farrah Emeris Lillian Potter was no one's fool. Never in her life had she done her evil sister's bidding and she definitely wasn't about to start now. Regrettably, this meant that the next three years would be hell on ice for her, but since her father had taken the Defense Against Dark the Arts vacancy at Hogwarts sunny days at Amore Philosophia Academy for Young Witches didn't seem like an option...

SSSSSSS

About an hour later the rest of the Weasley-Malfoy clan had arrived in their family room.

Bill and Fleur were the first to arrive. Their fifteen-year-old daughter Rosalia was had inherited her mother's stunning looks and sharp wit. These things, in addition to her warm smile, made her get many second glances most anywhere she went.

Next were Fred and George with their families. Over the past twenty years or so the twins had built their way up on the financial scale, and WWW was a well-known household name. They also had shops in nearly every country on the globe and had just finished a touring campaign in Tokyo. After Hogwarts, the boys had married their Yule Ball sweethearts. George and Alicia had had twins named Fred and Molly who were entering their sixth year. Molly and Fredrick (as he liked to be called) were _nothing_ like there namesake. Fredrick was studious, rule following, and a shoo-in for head boy. Molly was the one that carried the torch of mischief and trickery. On the plus side though, Molly always managed to get good grades and Fred could enjoy a good joke as much as the next brainiac, so neither were _too_ unbearable. Fred and Angelina's daughter Nadine was a rebel without a cause. She was extremely opinionated and her extreme open mindedness combined with her striking beauty had branded her with the name of the "Ice Princess of Gryffindor Tower."

After Charlie and his wife showed up with their 11-year-old Charles, Ron and Hermione appeared with their batch of kids. Surprisingly enough, Ronald Weasley was the Weasley with the most children. Not surprising though, was that he had started the earliest. Jasmin at fifteen was Aerin's best friend and co-head honcho of Hogwarts. David, much nicer and cuter (but then again, how could he not be without the clown makeup) with curly brown hair that made girls swoon. Last, 11 year old Piper was the clone of her mother. Everyone was convinced, as the two were exactly alike in mind, body, and spirit.

Draco and a nine and a half month pregnant Ginny were the last to arrive with their daughter (and Farrah's best friend) Phoenix. The two girls had been joined at the hip ever since they were in diapers.

When the seven families had assembled, they all made their way over made their way over to Diagon Alley via many portkeys. Once hitting their destination, they all split up into groups and set off to buy their school things.

SSSSSSS

Mark Xavier Boot woke up on his birthday to an empty house for the third year in a row. His father was no doubt at the ministry or once again campaigning in some other pointless town. His mother was probably at some insignificant charity event.

Young master Boot didn't feel especially _good _about being left alone on the anniversary of his birth, but things like this weren't exactly new to him either. His mother had always been active in the wizarding community, and his father _was_ running for Minister of Magic, after all.

He went into the lounge to find a large royal blue gift-wrapped box resting on the family's grand piano. Assuming it was for him, he gently began to unwrap the paper. It didn't take long to figure out the interior of the package, it's long silky feel grave it away right off.

_Dress robes. _He picked up the card:

_Mark,  
__This is for you to wear tonight at the promotional campaign dinner and photo op. Be ready at six.  
__Dad _

_Wonderful. _Even if his father was a serious politician it didn't mean that he had to suffer for it. He decided to leave a note on the fridge:

_Dear Mum and Dad,  
__I hope everything's going well. I found a bit of old toast for my tea and a Jammy Dodger to avert scurvy and gone out. Remember me when you get the chance.  
__Your Son,  
__Mark_

_P.S. Gone to Auntie's house. Be back around five._

He briefly proofread the letter before grabbing a pinch of floo powder and dashing over to the fireplace. The boy hastily grabbed a handful of khaki colored sand and shouted "Patil Place" before being engulfed in a sea of sapphire flames.

SSSSSSS

In a matter of seconds Mark found himself in another person's smokestack. It only took an instant for his aunt to come hurrying into the marble-floored living room to investigate the source of all the commotion. Because he saw it everyday in his mother, he knew her face all too well. Only her face was nicer. More _motherly. _She was still miraculously beautiful: the only blemishes on the attractive middle-age woman's face were slight laugh lines from years of joy brought to her by her family and her job at _Witch Weekly._ He remembered how when he was a child; he would wish Parvati to be _his_ mother. However, those days were over long ago… He was suddenly shaken out of his own thoughts by the voice of the woman in front of him.

"Mark?" His aunt was asking.

"Sorry, auntie. Did I catch you at a bad time?" He asked apprehensively.

"Of Course not! Happy Birthday!" In an instant the petite woman had shrouded him in an immense hug. For a while he just gave in to her embrace, taking in the strawberry scent of her obsidian colored hair. He was shaken out of his trivial slice of euphoria by not just another voice, but what smelled like- _the overwhelming odor of sea weed?_

"Hi, Mark."

He glanced up to see the build of his cousin, Micheal. From the look of his attire, he had just come from football practice, (His "Uncle" Dean had set him up with one of the best boys' leagues in the country.) although that didn't account for why he smelled like he had just come from a fishing tournament. Even to a stranger, there would have been no doubt who the boy's mother was. Everything down to the expression to the finest hue of color in both of their charcoal tinted eyes was alike. It was remarkable. His cousin flashed him a smile.

"Happy Birthday." He handed him an elongated box. He let out a girlish squeal when he saw its contents.

"A Nimbus 3013! Really, Auntie, Mark… You shouldn't have!" He leapt up from his spot on the floor and gave his aunt a hug, then gave his cousin a high five.

After answering tons upon tons of questions (i.e. how are your parents? how was Italy? how much have you grown this year? what kind of underwear are you wearing nowadays?), he was asked what he wanted to do that day.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you two…" He began.

"Don't be silly, Mark!" they scolded, urging him for an answer.

"Well.. There's a Quidditch display in Diagon Alley. Could we go there?" He asked.

"Why of course! Today is _your _day! You and Micheal can go together. I have to stop by the office. Just be sure to steer clear of Knockturn Alley and I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron for tea at about 1:00. And Mark, you desperately need a shower.. You new coach must be making you boys play underwater.." With that Parvati started back toward the fireplace, wishing them the best.

SSSSSSS

It was almost noon and the large group had been _everywhere. _It had taken a while for Farrah, Phoenix, and Piper to get their wands, but remainder of their shopping had been exhausting. Much of his was due to the fact that his was a blistering August day, and the sun seemed to be following them everywhere they went. It wasn't long before the five girls (Rosie had decided to tag along) decided to stop at the ice-cream shop.

SSS

Micheal was going out of his way to ensure that this was one of the best birthdays that Mark ever had. They had seen the new exhibit at the Quidditch store, bought out the WWW, and were now on their way to Florence's Ice-Cream parlor.

SSS

There was only one thing Mark saw when he entered the shop, an she was tall, slender, had jet-black hair and dazzling sage eyes. He had seen her _and_ her family before, of course. She was a Potter. And his father's biggest threat for the job of Minister of Magic.

Even though he hadn't entered the race yet.

Once at a charity event for St. Mugo's he had stuck up a conversation with her, only to be rudely steered clear of her by his mother. Yes, yes _molto embarrassmimo_. Nevertheless, he hadn't forgotten about her, and since they were going to be attending Hogwarts together, he vowed they would start anew.

**Disclaimer-  
**"_I hope everything's going well. I found a bit of old toast for my tea and a Jammy Dodger to avert scurvy and gone out. Remember me when you get the chance."_** Is adapted from "Dancing in My Nuddy-Pants" by Louise Rennison**

GLOSSARY-  
Eggs and soldiers- pieces of toast cut into strips and dipped in egg

**Alana-Lou- **_My first reviewer! Thanks to you Alana Lou! _

_Do keep the reviews coming!_


	3. Thinking

**The Next Generation and the Blades of Alpha and Omega  
****Chapter Three: Thinking…  
****AN: **It's my birthday today, and this is my present to you!

**Si fractum non sit, noli id reficere** - _If it ain't broke, don't fix it_

The ever-aging Albus Dumbledore sat in in his circular office. Through his half moon glasses he read the classics and Plato's: _The Dialogues_ in the original Greek, and thought. Leisure thinking was something the old man seemed to have a lot of time to do over the past twenty or so years. Now that the threat was more or less over.. Now that the wizarding world had closure and finally a smidgen of peace… And everyone was busy creating their own _Happily _Ever_ After._

All right, so the jig was up. Never in the in the history of Hogwarts had such porkies been uttered under its hallowed halls. The last two decades of the shrewd, elderly headmaster's life had been the most tedious, trivial, and slowest passing he had ever experienced. The Order was still intact, but long dispatched. The biggest threat to the Wizarding World seemed to be pesky teenagers continuing to blow up muggle toilets.

Call it selfishness, but Albus Dumbledore would've _killed_ to have a speck of excitement these days. There were hardly any cheeky students to punish, let alone any overwhelming evil to vanquish. No, Harry James Potter had taken care of that matter long ago…

The Headmaster was jolted out of his self-piteous conceptions by a sudden _Whoosh_ of a corner fireplace that hadn't been in use for about twenty years. In a matter of seconds he was staring at the blue enflamed head of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Is there a problem, Kingsley?" Dumbledore tried to keep the glint of hope out of his eye.

"Well, yes and no, Headmaster. You see, we got in a report today that the Blade of Alpha has gone missing from Turris Fini." One Fifth of Shacklebolt uttered out.

"But that would have to be impossible-_unless.."_

"There's been no report of any strange activities." The old man was cut off.

"All the same, be keeping your eye out, and up security around the premises if you can." Dumbledore uttered.

"Will do, sir." The, in spite of everything, still bald man vowed before dematerializing in an instant, a momentary flash of azure smoke in his wake.

After he was gone the old man immediately began scribbling a note on a fresh piece of parchment. He soon finished, carefully applying the official Order of the Phoenix wax seal and addressing it to a Mr. Harry James Potter. One thought crossed the old man's mind as he witnessed the ever faithful crimson-colored bird fly away, soon disappearing across the horizon.

_Be careful what you wish for…_

* * *

The Potter family rushed through the oak double doors of their home, exhausted by their annual extended family outing. No blood had been drawn, but it had been excruciating all the same. The Potter children rushed up the grand staircase, each almost completely weighed down by the weight of their shopping bags.

Harry was just about to follow his wife up the flight of steps when something caught his eye in the kitchen. Or, more so it caught Juno's (Farrah's new black kitten) eye. There in the kitchen, noble as ever with the moonlight shining off his wings, was Fawkes the Phoenix. The bird appeared to have a letter tied to its leg. It read briefly:

_Harry, _

_The Blade of Alpha has been reported stolen. I have advised Kingsley to tell the merfolk to up the security around Turris Fini. There is nothing you can do, so please do not worry. We can talk more about this matter when you arrive on the First._

_Yours, _

_Dumbledore_

Not worry? How could he not worry? There could be a little Voldemort wandering around under everyone's nose! An old memory came drifting to the Man-Who-Lived's mind as he lost himself in his thoughts..

_He was once again in Dumbledore's office as he had been many times before. It was the beginning of his Sixth year. Sirius had died just a number of months before. Dumbledore was sitting parallel to him. There was nothing particularly special about the scene except for the long entrancing sword that lay harmlessly between them. The grip was encrusted with an array of rubies and diamonds and engraved upon the blade itself was one word: GRYFFINDOR._

_One may be satisfied in thinking that they've solved the mystifying puzzle. It may be thought that this was simply the sword of Gryffindor that Harry used in the heart of the school in the Chamber of Secrets so many years ago.. but no. The sword of Gryffindor was safely mounted on a wall, adjacent to the two wizards sitting down._

"_Do you know what this is, Harry?" The older of the two inquired._

"_No, sir." The teenager responded. By now the two were peering over the sword, both in deep observation._

"_This is the Blade of Omega. It was used by Godric Gryffindor to kill Salazaar Slytherin. Legend has it that it was the only thing that was able to."_

_Harry nodded in understanding._

"_Because, as you know, Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, I am under vindicated belief that this sword may do the trick. I have no way of truly knowing if you are the heir of Gryffindor, the Potter family genealogy was destroyed, purposely it seems, just before the year of our lord 1137. Fortunately there are other records and histories at our disposal to confirm this. All in all Harry, It appears that you will be reenacting history."_

And reenact history they did. Almost two years later Harry had engaged in the most physically and mentally demanding battle of his life. To this day he thanks God daily that he was the one who came out alive.

But there was more. Godric had had a weapon that day millennia ago, yet Salazaar did not go unarmed. His sword was called appropriately: The Blade of Alpha. The Blade of beginning. The sword that had started it all.

More than once the blade of omega had ended it all.

* * *

By now, everyone was sleeping peacefully through the night in the Potter household except one girl who was to be starting school tomorrow. She was currently engaged in a nightmare.

She was swimming it seemed, several miles underwater. It appeared that she was coming toward and underground castle of some sort. It all felt so real, she could feel her muscles straining as she propelled herself through the water. She could feel it separating her hair as she swam forward.

Yet she was breathing through it all.

As she got closer she could see that there seemed to be merfolk sentries surrounding the place. Fortunately, they didn't seem to notice her. Entering through a window opening she made her way into the castle. For a while she seemed to do nothing, though it began to feel like she was unconsciously waiting for something. Or someone, as she soon realized after seeing an inconspicuous figure out of the corner of her eye. It didn't take long before she was following him closely. He too, like the merfolk, didn't seem to notice her.

In her haste to catch up the boy she managed to get a glimpse of his face. She immediately remembered him from somewhere. Her momentary logic was pushed aside though when they took a detour into a heavily guarded room. _So the boy was invisible as well. _There looked as if there was nothing but a sword in stone in the middle of the chamber, making the room seem not only cold and empty, but terribly important as well. Like a mythical King Arthur, the effortlessly and quickly unsheathed the blade from the stone and disappeared with a _POP_ a moment later.

Seconds after that she could feel the dream slipping away from her. It was harder to breathe, and by the way she was leaving, she knew she would have no memory of her dream in the morning.

**Disclaimer-**

Porkies- Cockney rhyming slang for Lies.


	4. Resurfacing

((**AN: Yes, this story is AU now. I'm going to try to update more and get the rest of this posted ASAP**))

**Harry Potter and the Blades of Alpha and Omega  
****Chapter Four: Resurfacing**

**Aspirat primo Fortuna labori** - _Fortune smiles upon our first effort. (Virgil)_

Just as had been predicted, Farrah forgot about her dream completely when she woke up the next morning. Whether she would have remembered it under normal circumstances will forever remain shrouded in mystery; She woke up to the sound of her little sister's voice telling her that it was time to get up. After showering and grabbing a Jammy Dodger from Binkie, she began hauling all of her luggage down the winding stairs.

It took a while, but within two hours all seven members of the Potter family were fully clothed and loaded into the family car. Harry had just recently purchased a brand new Mercedes SUV, just big enough to fit the family in. (The family had been pestering Harry to buy a car for quite sometime, although the final purchase was mostly to thwart off the muggle residents of Godrics Hollow, who had long since been wondering why a family as wealthy as the Potters had to make do with out a vehicle).

The group drove on in silence for a respectable thirty minutes or so before pulling up to the large parking lot of Kings Cross Station. The second they were let out of the car, the Potter children scurried off in different directions, looking for friends and heading toward the barrier.

* * *

Fortuitously, they had arrived somewhat early, and the Express was virtually half-empty. After he father escorted them onto the train, Phoenix, Farrah, and Piper easily made themselves at home in an empty compartment near the caboose. 

After a many hour-long train ride, the students listlessly filed out of the train, most shuffling into horseless carriages, the rest following the same old Half Giant into lantern lit rowboats.

Awe unwillingly swept through the eleven year old Potter girl as the boats reached the shallow shore of the Hogwart's Lake. Why this site stirred up such admiration and astonishment in the lass was beyond her, seeing as she had only last been at this very place a matter of months ago. Perhaps it was the faint natural glow from all of the castle's numerous windows (A site that would have put Thomas Kincaid to shame), or maybe it was the sheer significance of the moment. It made every student following the eight foot tall man into the castle feel as miniscule as ever.

A talkative chatter went around the group when they were left alone in the entrance Hall. Conversations of which houses each one preferred seemed to be the most prominent.

"I don't know whether I'm to be set in Gryffindor or Slytherin." Phoenix whispered in a nonchalant tone. "Dad would be horribly upset if I was in Gryffindor, but mum really wouldn't care either way. How 'bout you, Fair?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, as I don't really think it matters that much." She said as she gazed around at the large stone walls. _And this is just the entrance._ "On the other hand, I _do not _want to be with my sister, so I guess I'm aiming for Gryffindor. Although, if it meant that I would get to be with you, any away from my father and brother's prying eyes, I would easily take Slytherin."

The babbling assemblage of young students immediately stopped their banter when the Headmistress entered the room, as dignified as ever though gaining steadily in years, she struggled to talk over the Sorting Hat, which had already begun its song, and gave her annual instructional address of the series of events that would accompany the sorting. Days passed in minutes, and it seemed like an hour before the students were let into the Great Hall.

"Abbot, Samantha!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Bones, Nicole!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Boot, Mark!" The hat called out…

_Ravenclaw!_

"Crabbe, Victoria!"

_Slytherin!_

"Davies, Kimberly!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Evans, Roland!"

_Ravenclaw!_

"Finnigan, Gary!"

_Gryffindor! _A loud cheer could be heard as the Gryffindors celebrated their earliest first-year.

"Finch-Fletchley, Amanda!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Goyle, Alfred!"

_Slytherin!_

"Jordan, Leander!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Jordan, Zoë!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Knott, Pandora!

_Slytherin!_

"Patil, Micheal!" The hat seemed to sit on his hat for what seemed like a long while in comparison to the other students before shouting out a resounding…

_Gryffindor!_

"Potter, Farrah!" The Hall seemed to go quiet as the girl made her way up the stool and coolly placed the hat on her head.

_Will it be Hufflepuff? No, a little too much personality. Ravenclaw? Don't want to be with your sister, eh? Well, you know what they say about sisters; be kind to them, for one day you may need an alibi. But all joking aside.. It appears as if you're going through the same experience that happened with your father. Gryffindor or Slytherin? You'd do great in both, but in Slytherin you'd shine. So what shall it be? Not Slytherin? Afraid to be away from your friend? But you'd do so well. Still sure? Alright then..._

_Gryffindor! _Was the house that the hat shouted after a few minutes. Farrah made her way to Gryffindor table through cheers and shouting. Her cheeks slightly aflame, she sat down to watch the rest of the sorting.

"Malfoy, Phoenix!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Weasley, Charles!"

_Gryffindor!_

"Weasley, Piper!"

_Gryffindor!_

"West, Maverik!"

_Hufflepuff!_

"Wood, Cassandra!

_Gryffindor!_

It took a while, but soon enough all the students were sorted into their respected houses, and after the Headmaster made his speech everyone began to eat. As everyone was serving themselves, tid-bits of information could be heard about a broad range of topics, but one was interesting enough to strike up Farrah's attention.

"What do you think was the matter with the Sorting Hat, James?" David Weasley asked her brother, who was sitting to her left.

"I dunno. Whatever it was, Dumbledore will fix it." He said through a mouthful of pudding (James always preferred to eat dessert first).

"What was wrong with the hat?" Farrah asked, interrupting her brother's conversation and temporarily abandoning the one that she was currently engaged in with Phoenix.

"Well, nothing major, really. It's kind of hard to explain… The hat didn't really sound like itself. The song was extremely pessimistic and almost- sinister." Farrah watched as her older brother visibly cringed.

* * *

It had only taken a few minutes after her tour with prefects for the girls of Gryffindor tower to fall fast asleep after getting briefly acquainted (most of them knew each other). Little did they know a very heated conversation was taking place roughly halfway around the school in a certain circular office... 

"What's going on, Professor?" A fatigued Harry Potter asked his childhood mentor.

"Well Harry, the Blade of Alpha was stolen from it's fortress under the sea. We know very little of the culprit because the merfolk that were acting as sentries allegedly did not see anyone." Amazingly, Dumbledore managed it out in one breath.

"But just how would someone get by Saltwater merfolk unnoticed? Can't they see past invisibility charms, cloaks, and shields?"

"Well, yes under normal circumstances-"

"So you think that this is an inside job?" Harry interrupted unthinkingly.

"_No_ Harry," The usually mature and somber man was starting to lose his patience. "I am sure that the merfolk merely made a mistake.. Perhaps there was a shortage of guardsmen that day-"

"_A shortage of guardsman?" _Harry too, was starting to get infuriated. "Mermen don't just call in sick, Dumbledore! You know it and I know it too." Had any of his children taken place at the meeting, they would have immediately identified the look on his face. It was the: _must burn thong underwear _look.

"Harry," Dumbledore asked through gritted teeth. "Please remain calm."

"How can I remain calm? Only a descendant of Voldemort would be able to get the sword out of Turris Fini. How can I remain calm with the thought of someone trying to harm my family persistently finding its way into my thoughts every second of every day since I first got that damned letter? Sure enough, James, Fair, and Aerin are safe here, I'd never question that Albus, but tell me, what of the other three?" By now, Harry was calmer, but still thoroughly concerned.

"You know I would never let anything ever happen to my godchildren, Harry." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"All the same, it's hard you know. Luna and I thought we had put the worst behind us.. If anything happened to any of the children-"

It was now the Headmasters turn to intervene. "Nothing will Happen, Harry. Of that I can assure you. Now I told you not to worry, and it's getting late. I understand you've got a double Gryffindor-Slytherin NEWT block class first thing in the morning?"

The conversation had gotten so intense that Harry hadn't noticed the time.

"Yes, right you are, Albus. But if I may ask you one thing.."

"Why of course, Harry." The headmaster replied with a smile.

"Why exactly is the Sorting Hat not in here?" Throughout the entire conversation Harry had noticed that the hat had been absent, which was a bit unorthodox to any of his past experiences.

"Well Harry, Quite frankly, I don't trust it."

"You don't trust the hat, sir?" Perhaps the fatigue was getting to him.

"Yes, it hasn't sounded like itself lately. I've had Minerva looking for curses on it, but so far she's found nothing. God forbid there should have to be a re-sort!"

"Re-sort, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure that you have naught to worry about, Harry." The old man said, finally rising out of his plush seat..

* * *

Harry Potter thought of little else but his family as he entered the large common room that had been assigned to him. He thought of Luna and Rose at home, and little baby Sirius as well. While he laid down on his large four-poster, a slight wave of grief and other strange emotions that he had not felt since he was a teenager swept over him. For a moment before he ventured into a dreamless sleep, he thought of Sirius Sr., Tonks, the batty old Alastor Moody, and many countless others who had not had the blessing of coming back from the war. Then again he thought of his family, and vowed that there would be no more innocent lives taken, no matter what the cause...

* * *

**Audny-** thanks for the review. As for your question, it will be answered in time... 


End file.
